Feliz Navidad
by Vicky ket-sujen
Summary: Victoria tiene 18 años, y abandono Japón hace 2 años, nadie lo sabe, o al menos eso cree, cuando en el día de noche buena, llega un paquete, two-shot, victoriaxgoenji, denle una oportunidad
1. Chapter 1

Hola, yo de nuevo, si lo se debería hacer contys de mis otros fics, pero no puedo la verdad no puedo, no tengo inspiración ni tiempos así que les he traído este pequeño one-shot que depende de sus opiniones si quieren conty o no, sin más el fic

Inazuma elven no me pertenece, le pertenece a level 5

Feliz Navidad

* * *

Era el dia de noche buena, una peli café, con ojos avellana se encontraba al lado del árbol de Navidad, no aparentaba más de 18 años, y por sus ojos rojos e hinchados se notaba que había llorado mucho, ¿porqué?, las razones eran por amor, a su madre y a su novio, el cual la había dejado hacia 2 años, con un bebe en su vientre, ninguno de los 2 sabía eso, y ella no quería que el lo supiera, su niña ya tenía año y medio, y todos los días le recordaba a el, ella lo amaba, y le perdonaría a penas volviera con ella, pero, y, ¿si no volvía?, esa pregunta surcaba en la mente de la peli café, cada ves que veía el pelo de su hija

-mama! Buaaa! Mama! Buaaa!-gritaba y lloraba sayumi desde su habitación

-voy pequeña-dijo la chica caminando a la habitación de su hija

-mama!-grito de nuevo sayumi

-que pasa pequeña?-pregunto victoria tomando a la pequeña entre sus brazos

-mama pesadilla, buaa!-lloraba sayumi en los brazos de su madre

-ya pequeña no llores mama está aquí-dijo victoria sentándose en una silla mesedora, empezando a abalanzarse

-tu madre esta aqui

No llores más

Te cuidara del mal

Te amo mi pequeña

No llores más

Tu bellos ojitos, mojados están

Los secare con seda especial

Para qué tu piel

Suavecita siempre este

Mi amor te protegerá

Y siempre te cuidara

Eres mi princesa jamás lo olvides mi niña

Jamás me dejes

Por qué yo no lo haré-canto victoria arrullando a su pequeña, ella se quedo dormida, en sus brazos y la coloco en su cuna, ella era lo único que tenía, victoria dejo todo por ella, apenas se enteró de su embarazo escapo de Japón, sus amigas no se enteraron, ellas estaban ocupadas con sus respectivos esposos, además le podrían contar a goenji o a endo, y endo le contaría a natsumi, y ella mandaría a matar a su bebe, tenía miedo en ese entonces, cerro la puerta y volvio a donde estaba el árbol, tomo una taza de chocolate y bebió un poco hasta que escucho unos golpes en la puerta, fue a ver, un paquete, lo abrio y se encontró con una pequeña cajita, y una carta enseguida la abrió

Para mi querida victoria

No sabes cual es el sufrimiento que he tenido que pasar estos años sin ti, sin tu amor, sin tus besos, sin tu cuerpo, quería saber sobre ti mientras estaba en otra parte del mundo, tus amigas me decían, pero un día me llego una carta, desapareciste sin dejar rastro, nadie sabía donde estabas, casi me muero, decidí buscarte, por todos los lugares del mundo excepto este, un lugar, para familias, con hijos, no se por que estas aquí, si querías que me alejara de tu para siempre no lo lograrás, por que yo te amo, si respondes esta carta, deja las luces prendidas esta noche, yo vendré, a saber todo lo que me eh perdido, y ha recuperarte, no te preocupes tus amigas no sabes donde estas, eso se los dirás tu, con todo mi amor

Att:shuuya goenji

Las lágrimas empezaron a recorrer las mejillas de victoria, sus ojos se convertían a verdes, y empezó a sollozar en silencio, el sabía donde estaba, y si no le respondía esta noche ella sabía que el se enteraría por sus propios medios, esta noche le respondería

En la noche...

La peli café había dejado las luces prendidas, quería verlo de nuevo, quería que conociera a su hija, unos golpes en su puerta le asustaron y enseguida abrió, se encontró con su adorado peli crema, un poco más alto, y con el pelo hacia abajo( como en el chrono stone)

-pasa-dijo victoria fríamente

El entro, y enseguida se sentó en el sofá, viendo el lugar de arriba a abajo

-te ofrezco algo?-pregunto victoria con ese tono aún

-no he venido a hacer visita y lo sabes-dijo goenji

-lo se-dijo dando un suspiro volviendo a su tono de voz normal

-por que te fuiste?-pregunto goenji

-no te interesa cuando te fuiste debió dejarte de interesar todo lo mío-dijo victoria

-esas van a ser todas las respuestas que voy a obtener, verdad?-dijo goenji

-así es, yo sólo quería verte de nuevo-dijo victoria

-mama! Buaaaa! Mama!-gritaba y sollozaba sayumi desde su cuarto

-mama?-pregunto confundido goenji

No le interesó su pregunta y salió corriendo a la habitación de su hija, goenji le siguió sin salir de su shock

-sayumi tranquila mama esta aquí-dijo victoria alzando a su hija, empezando a arruyarla goenji las miraba desde el marco de la puerta, victoria le canto la canción a su hija, y ella enseguida se durmió

-puedo verla?-pregunto goenji

-por que no-dijo victoria, goenji se fue acercando a la pequeña, y la vio, no pudo evitar sonreír, a penas vio el color de pelo y un pequeño lunar en su cuello, supo que ella era su hija

-tienes mucho que preguntarme, vamos afuera, no quiero despertarla-dijo victoria

Goenji y ella salieron, y se sentaron en el sofá

-la razón por la que me fui es que estaba embarazada y no queria que te dijeran, mis amigas, y sus esposos, yo sabía que ellas te mandaban cartas, así que mantuve el secreto hasta que ella empezó a notar se demasiado y escape, llege aquí y conseguí esta casa-dijo victoria cabizbaja

-eres una tonta, me has quitado tiempo de vida de mi hija ahora debo recuperarlo, y recuperarlo junto a ti-dijo goenji

-te amo-dijo ella feliz abrazando a goenji

-igual yo-dijo goenji correspondiendo al abrazo

-don!don!don!-sonaban las campanadas que significaban la media noche

-feliz Navidad-dijo goenji besando a la chica

-feliz Navidad-dijo victoria

Fin

Bueno esta es una de mis locuras, gracias por leer y mis preguntas

Que les pareció?

Fue romántico?

Que les gusto más?

Sayumi es una llorona?

Que tal la canción? Se me vino de momento

Quieren una conty? Para saber si me reconcilio con mis amigas?

Me dan rewiews?


	2. Mis amigas

Bueno aquí mi conty, para que lean, y sepan que paso conmigo mis amigas y goenji

Inazuma eleven no pertenecerme level-5 si unga unga

* * *

Feliz Navidad parte 2

Era la mañana de Navidad, y en una casa cubierta por la nieve se encontraba una peli-café, durmiendo plácidamente, con sólo una cobija ocultando su cuerpo desnudo, después de la noche que había tenido con su novio, no les cuento que paso, porque ella me mata, bueno devolvamonos con ella, empezó a abrir sus ojos lentamente y al no sentir el cuerpo de su amado junto a ella se levantó bruscamente, y quedo sentada en la cama, ¿dónde estaba el?, empezó a buscarlo con la mirada, y se levantó de la cama, y tomo las cobijas para tapar su cuerpo, fue caminando hasta la habitación de su hija, y lo vio, en la silla mecedora con su hija en brazos, durmiendo ambos plácidamente, sonrió para si misma y volvió a su habitación, se bañó y se colocó una camisa azul y una fallada larga, junto a unos botines, fue hasta su novio y le beso su frente, también la de su hija

-feliz Navidad-susurro victoria cariñosamente a su familia

-feliz Navidad mi amor-dijo el peli-crema besando a su novia

-fediz napita mama-dijo a media lengua sayumi haciendo reír a sus padres

-vamos a abrir los regalos-dijo victoria

La familia se hizo en la sala y empezaron a repartir los regalos, ella le regalo a su hija un peluche que quería desde hace rato, y a goenji le regalo una foto de ellos dos hacia unos años, en un marco de plata pura, sayumi le regalo a su madre, una carta que había hecho con crayones y una foto de ellas 2, goenji le regalo a victoria un collar en oro puro, que decía mi ángel, y como no esperaba una hija, le daría su regalo después, a lo que sayumi hizo un puchero muy tierno

-mama quelo dolmi-dijo sayumi lavantando sus bracitos hacia su madre, bostezando levemente

-vamos mi princesita-dijo victoria alzando a su hija, su niña se quedo dormida en sus brazos, y la puso en su cuna, goenji la abrazo por la espalda y recargo la barbilla en el hombro de su novia

-no puedo creer que me hayas dado el mejor de regalo de mi vida, además de tu amor-dijo goenji

-tu siempre tan tierno-dijo victoria safandose de goenji, saliendo de la habitación el la siguió hasta la sala, ella se sentó en el sofá y el repitió su movimiento

-que pasa mi amor?-pregunto goenji

-mis amigas, necesito que ellas sepan que me encontraste-dijo victoria

-esta bien toma mi celular-dijo el pasándole un iPhone 5, ella lo tomo y supuso que debían estar reunidas en la casa de alguna de ellas así que no tenía que hacer más de una llamada

-llámalas tu salúdalas normalmente deseales feliz Navidad, y después les sueltas la bomba y me las pasas-dijo victoria devolviéndole el celular

-esta bien-dijo goenji marcando el número de alba

1 pitido, 2 pitidos, 3 pitidos

-aló?-se ollo decir desde la otra línea

-hola alba feliz Navidad, les quería decir algo a ti y a tus amigas por favor reunelas, yo espero no te preocupes-dijo goenji

-ok-dijo alba

Mientras tanto en Japón... En la mansión de kido...

-eh chicas vengan!-grito alba, todas se reunieron alrededor de ella, ella destapo el teléfono

Volviendo a Estados Unidos... La casa de victoria...

-ya estamos-dijo alba

-están en un lugar privado?-pregunto goenji

-ya va-dijo alba

Otra vez en Japón...

-Chicas vamos a la habitación matrimonial de valen-dijo alba, todas fueron a la habitación a pesar de las quejas de valen

Estados Unidos...

-listo-dijo alba

-bien, quiero que pongas el alta voz-dijo goenji

-ok-dijo alba poniendo el alta voz, dejándolo sobre una mesita de noche

-hola chicas-dijo goenji

-feliz Navidad goenji-dijeron todas al mismo tiempo

-gracias, bueno, antes de decirles lo que tengo que decir, o lo que tienen que decirles, quiero que guarden el secreto-dijo goenji

-ok, lo guardaremos-dijo Mia

Goenji le paso el celular a victoria

-hola-dijo victoria nerviosa

-quien eres?-pregunto atsumi

-mi nombre es victoria, victoria ket-sujen, ex hermana de satoru endo-dijo victoria

-es imposible victoria desapareció hace 2 años-dijo Pandora

-si, pero ustedes no saben por que desapareci, goenji me encontró, no se hace cuanto pero me encontró, y sabe las razones por que desaparecí y no les dije nada-dijo victoria respirando profundamente

-y cuales son esas razones?-pregunto sakura

-no les puedo decir por teléfono vámonos en la torre de metal sólo vallan ustedes, se los pido-dijo victoria

-esta bien, en cuanto?-pregunto alba

-15 minutos-dijo victoria

-esta bien, queremos la verdad-dijo Mia colgando

Victoria le devolvió el celular a su novio, se cambió de ropa ( la imagen esta en vicky ket-sujen de Facebook la página ya saben) y también le puso una ropa a sayumi de invierno goenji se puso la ropa del día anterior, ya que no tenía más, subió a mechanix, y acomodo a sayumi, abrieron un portal a inazuma y llegaron a el parque ellas ya estaban ahí, la mayoría con enojo en sus rostros, ellos salieron del auto, aunque goenji se quedo con sayumi al lado de la carretera, aún no quería que vieran a sayumi

-hola-dijo victoria

-valla miren es la cobarde, que no confía en nosotras-dijo sakura

-se que deben estar enojadas conmigo, pero la razón por la que yo me fui fue simplemente, por que sabía que ustedes no le guardarían un secreto a sus esposos y seguían en contacto con shuuya-dijo victoria

-claro que no les guardaríamos secretos ellos confiaban en nosotras, nosotras confiábamos en ellos, tu no tenías a tu novio, no sabías lo que sentíamos, lo que confiábamos-dijo Mia

-además, shuuya aún te amaba cuando te dejo, le prometimos continuar en contacto con el y decirle sobre ti-dijo Pandora

-ven, para ustedes estaban ellos antes que yo, además tenía miedo-dijo victoria

-miedo de que?-pregunto atsumi

-miedo de natsumi-dijo victoria

-y porque?-pregunto valen

-por que me haría daño si se enteraba-dijo victoria

-enterarse de que?-pregunto sakura

-de que estaba embarazada-soltó al fin victoria

-que?!-gritaron todas sorprendidas

-cuando me fui ya tenía 3 meses de embarazo, ustedes le dirán a sus esposos, sus esposos le dirían a endo y endo le diría a natsumi-dijo victoria, unas lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas

-y natsumi te haría algo para que abortaras-dijo valen

-así es, por eso escape sin dejar huella, fui a Estados Unidos y di la luz a mi bebe-dijo victoria

-y el bebe?-pregunto Mia

-aquí esta-dijo goenji acercándose con sayumi en sus brazos

-que hermosa-dijo alba

-igual a su madre, y a su padre-dijo atsumi

-es mi ahijada-dijo sakura

-es perfecta-dijo valen

-es mi sobrina-dijo Mia

-mi princesita-dijo goenji

-tu desde cuando sabes esto?-pregunto Pandora señalando a goenji

-desde anoche-dijo goenji

-que buena suerte-dijo Mia

-será nuestro secreto-dijo alba poniendo una mano en el pecho de sayumi

-si-dijeron todas poniendo sus manos también

-feliz Navidad-dijo Victoria

-feliz Navidad-dijo goenji

-feliz naditad-dijo sayumi sonriendo, acaba de despertarse

Todos rieron y soltaron un awwww, esta Navidad había sido un a de las mejores para victoria, tenía una familia completa, o ¿acaso vendría alguien para dañar su felicidad?

Fin

* * *

Bueno este es el fin de este fic, espero les haya gustado, dejen su rewiew

Mis preguntas

Que les gusto más?

Que no les gusto?

Ya se imaginaron lo que paso en la noche de goenji y victoria?

Sayumi saldrá con hermanito?

Con quien de inazuma elven go saldrá emparejada? Se habrán votaciones, shindou o tsurugi o kirino, o minamisawa

Me dan arroz con pollo?


End file.
